Kenny and Ayla: Home, sweet home
by metallicanirvana
Summary: 6 years after leaving South Park, Kenny decides to return for a holiday with his girlfriend. Read as he searches for lost friends, and shares unforgettable memories and experiences with the love of his life Ayla. This will blow your mind!
1. Kenny: Back home

A/N: I know I have many unfinished projects from ages ago, but right now… I have returned to fanfic. I don't know if anyone will even remember me here but, if u do… then I'm sorry for taking such a long break and beginning another new fic but I won't be writing any new fics till I'm done with this one.

Here it was, my home town or at the very least what used to be my home town. South Park, the sign read, South Park Colorado, the town I had lived as a child. The town that I share so many amazing memories, the faces of cherished friends I wished to find and a community that I hadn't seen in 6 years. I was back home, I could never call New York city my home. I grew quiet fond of it, a beautiful place compared to this skeleton of a town.

"We're here Alya," I said happily as I opened my car window, the cold breeze was so unusual, yet something about it felt similar. It was different, definitely a lot colder but yet I could feel the warmth that I had felt here in my childhood. The love that had filled me with unforgettable memories, or it could have just been Alya.

"It's cold," She said quietly, shivering and taking her first glimpse into my home town. This is the first time I had ever gone for a road trip, I didn't really how far South Park was from New York. It's not possible for me to be this far from my friends, friends that I hadn't heard from in ages.

"So, where are we going to go first?" She asked with a smile, analysing all that she could of the town. She hadn't been too interested in the trip but after weeks of pleading, she had no choice but to cave in.

"_Fine, we will go to Colorado but then we have to go to India… I want to see my friends too." She said with a deceptive smile. I know she didn't want to go to South Park in the first place and I was about to pick an alternative, something closer, but she finally agreed. _

"_Of cause, one day I'll take you back to India, might cost a lot of gas in this thing," I said lightly tapping the hood of the newly purchased Honda Intergra, Type-R. It was my very first car, I just had to take Alya for a trip somewhere and I can't believe she didn't want to go to South Park. I told her of so many memories that I treasured, of the friends that I loved._

"_Wait, do you even have any of the contact details of your old friends?" She said going through some of things in my closet. She came across my old diary from childhood. It wasn't really a diary, it was more of a journal where I recorded some of the most vigilant days of my childhood. I had started writing it when I first moved here, when I was just 12. When I came here, 6 years ago, all I had were numbers and a few signed pages in that diary, now there was a novel of my time in South Park._

"_Uhh… I couldn't get a hold of anyone, except Cartman." I said as I grabbed her from behind, tightly embracing her._

"_The fat kid? What happened to Kyle and Stan? What about Butters and Tweek? What did Cartman say when you called him?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll deal with all these issues, you just enjoy the holiday." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 3 years ago, Alya had been a new student at school, now she was my closest friend. After losing Stan, Kyle and Cartman, I lost my best friends and no matter how hard I tried in New York, I could never make any friends that I liked as much as those guys. That all changed when Alya came into my life, at first it was awkward, I always liked girls but slowly… I started falling in love with her. Even so, the loss of my friends couldn't be replaced with love, for it was a different kind of feeling I shared with them. Something I couldn't understand but longed to share again._

"So, where are we going first? Wait… did you book us a hotel?" She asked excited as she started curiously looking through the car window. The street lights were pretty bright but the town didn't look so good.

"Yeah, a 5-star hotel, but only for a night… tomorrow, we are staying at Cartman's." I said with a smile. It was unusual for Cartman to even offer his house, he was always a mean kid but I guess everyone changes.

"A 5-star hotel?" She screamed in enthusiasm. Her eyes lit up, she now looked really interested in the surroundings she was seeing, probably looking for a large hotel.

"Hey, city takeaways…" I say, turning into the parking lot. The old food joint looked regenerated next to city restaurant… So that crazy Asian decided to open up a restaurant? The first new thing I have seen in South Park so far.

"City takeaways?" Alya asked after I parked the car. I stared into the clear glass of the restaurant, inside there was flash, velvety red carpet, golden candle stands and a whole lot of new faces.

"Yeah, this old food joint that was so small when I was little, that restaurant was never there." I said with a smile.

"Oh, cool… let's eat, it's like nearly 8 so let's have diner here." She said excitedly. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. I didn't bother to tell her the food wasn't great here, but that might have changed.

"Come on Kenny," She says as I take a look around, a few things seemed to have changed but it looked so familiar.

"I'm hungry," She said tucking on my arm, trying to get me to move.

"Kenny?" She asked after she didn't get a response. She clenched my arm, like she always did when she was worried but I just continued to I stare through the glass door, no one at all looked familiar. Cartman didn't tell me anything about Stan or Kyle, were they even still here? None of the faces resembled them, or anyone else that I knew. These were all new faces.

"Oh, I was just taking a look at this new restaurant, pretty nice right?" I asked as we walked into it. We told the waiter we would both have some chicken chow mien and fried noodles.

"These chairs are so comfy, this wasn't all what South Park was like before?" I say when we sit at a table.

"Listen to you, your complaining that the chairs are comfy? So what if a few things has changed? It's still South Park?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's still South Park." I said with a smile, it was still South Park and now, Kenny McCormick was back once again.


	2. Kenny II: Cartman Enterprises

"Wow, this bed is so cool? Do we really have to leave?" Ayla asked after putting in the 25c required to cause the bed to vibrate.

"Yeah, we have to go, order in some breakfast… I'll give Cartman a txt to tell him we are coming." I say with a smirk. Cartman, I can't believe he is the only I have links to in this town, the only friends number that I have.

"What do you want honey?" Ayla asked.

"I don't care, uhh I'm going to be back in like… 10 minutes. There is just a place I want to visit before we leave for Cartman's…"

"Wait, wait… I want to come too… screw this place, let's book out and just catch something on the way after we visit this place…" It's not that I didn't want to take Ayla, it's just… It was our spot… the place we spent a lot of our final years together. It's where I had my first cigarette, it's where I had my first joint, my first drink and you can see why taking your girlfriend and telling her why it's a special place just seems a little weird.

"_So this it?" Cartman said as Kyle, Stan and I sat in the abandoned warehouse. Cartman had purchased it a few years ago, it was such a wreck and he brought it for only $400. Even though he hadn't done much to fix it up, it was still a nice place to chill out, once you get over the rats gnawing on your leg, smell of decaying walls and the holes in the roof that usually make the place uninhabitable during the rain._

"_Yeah, this is it… I still can't believe all this is happening, the lotto ticket, the moving… I mean it's just all so fast." I admit to my closest friends._

"_Yeah but don't worry, you got our numbers… we'll stay in contact," Stan said with a fake smile._

"_You can always come back and visit us sometime," Kyle said._

"_Of cause but you guys have to come and visit me too, I seen the house dad brought in New York, it's pretty flash." I say with a smirk._

"_It's got to be better than the shit hole your living in now." Cartman says as he starts laughing. We all decide to join in. _

"_Yeah, a lot better but still… materialistic goods… is this really what's important? Mum and Dad grew up in this town and all of a sudden, they take the first chance they had of moving out. What about all their friends and the rest of our family that live here?"_

"_Dude, chill out… your going into a better life, someone like you could easily make new friends… but no matter what… remember we are always here for you." Stan said in an unusual heart felt speech. He was always good with speeches but never did he say something like that. I'm going to miss him, I'm going to miss all of them._

"What the hell? No way…" I say bursting into laughter. Cartman Enterprises? That's what the sign read. Cartman Enterprises.

"Wow… it's so big… this is your friend Cartman's building?" She asked confused. I had never mentioned the abandon warehouse to her and never anything about Cartman Enterprises.

"It used to be an abandon warehouse Cartman brought when he was 10, but look at it now… I knew that guy had the business mind and with his lack of emotions he makes the perfect businessman." I say as Ayla and I start laughing.

"I knew that guy had to return one day and with him full of emotions, he just had to come back to the old warehouse." A deep voice said. I turned my head quickly, standing in front of me was a teenager, slightly shorter than me. Gone was all the fat he had in his youth, replaced with what looked like a lot of time in the gym.

"Cartman, dude… what happened… you look… wow," I said giggling like a little child. I didn't want to, this is not how I wanted to act in front of Cartman, seeing him for the first time in years. I just couldn't resist, I just felt so happy.

"Well, I'm not the only that changed, look at you… your no longer a skinny little rat. Seems like I'm not the only one that has been working out, oh and who's this pretty little thing?" Cartman asked.

"Oh, right… This is Ayla, and that is Cartman… or something, damn I'm no good with introductions. Hey Stan or Kyle around here?" Cartman looks away for a second, only just a second. He has been dodging me every time I ask about those guys.

"Hey Ayla, it's nice to meet you." He said offering his hand for a shake. Ayla shook his hand and replied with a nice to meet you too.

"So, what does this business of yours actually do?" Ayla asked. She had wanted to go into business, possibly the only stereotypical Indian trait she had. She didn't even have that stupid accent that I liked when she first came here.

"Cartman Enterprises is a large manufacturer of a lot of local goods, it has 30 stores in the Colorado region and this is where a lot of goods are produced."

"What kind of goods?" Ayla asked as Cartman took us in. I didn't pay much attention to anything they said, business was always so boring to me but it just felt really nice to see Cartman and Ayla form a friendship so quickly. Cartman had always been a bit of an… outcast. He was a strange kid but now, as a teenager… he was filthy, stinky rich. This is how he wanted to be, even from an early age he had a huge desire to be rich. Although these goods he was talking about… was fashion good. Clothing, basically winter clothing that looked pretty damn cool. I didn't think he would become rich by becoming a fashion queen.

"That is a nice car out there, 1.6 dohc vtec?" Cartman asked as we sat in his office. It was spacious, had a large plasma screen TV and a coffee machine.

"Actually it had a 2.2 vtec, just got it… runs pretty smoothly, so what's new in this town?"

"A lot has changed, a lot… don't expect everything to be the same, don't expect everyone to be the same…" Cartman said.

"What about Stan and Kyle, where are they at?" I ask.

"Uhh I'm really sorry to do this, but I got a busy schedule today, stop by my house later… right now I got a business analysis to check, could use a new analysist around here" He says with a smile to Ayla as we stand up to leave.

"Oh, by the way… Ayla, if you want any more information on Cartman Enterprises or business in general, just give me a call." Cartman says handing a business card over to her and then he gives me one.

"See you two later, oh by the way, it's really good to see you again Ken… hopefully tonight we can catch up in a much better fashion." He says with a laugh as he ushers us out of his office. Cartman is definitely hiding something about Stan and Kyle. Something big.

"Well, that was like hitting to birds with one stone… we came to see your abandon warehouse or whatever and we got Cartman and I got a new business ally." She said grinning happily.

"And you didn't want to come here," I said with a smirk. She pulled a face at me, so far this trip had been really fun. It had been so long since I stepped out of New York, I nearly forgot how good life was in South Park. It's so relaxing…

"Well now what?"

"Let's just hope that Stan lives at the same place," I said jumping into the car.

"Yeah, let's go see Stan… he's the cutest out of your friends," She said altering her hair in the mirror.

"He was much more than that, he was possibly the most caring of our friends. Remember that story I told you, about our protest against veal? Stan played a huge part of it, even stopped eating meat altogether, till he found out how unhealthy it was." I say with a grin. I started the car, time to go see Stan and the Marsh family.


	3. Cartman: What happened to Stan and Kyle?

Cartman's POV

I waited in my room nervously, I had to think of a way to do this. Maybe if I just narrowly slip the topic into discussion. I'll start off by pretending to be interested in his girlfriend's pursuit to do something in business and then just tell him. It's definitely useful that he brought his girlfriend, it might help him through some of this.

"Honey, your friend Kenny is here…" Mum said from across the hallway. It was time to tell him.

"_You know, no matter what… you will always be my best friend…" I lamely said to Kenny, we were sitting in my warehouse. I had decided to get Butters to clean it up a little because Stan and Kyle would be coming soon as well. It was going to be the last time the four of us will be in this abandon warehouse together. Possibly the last time ever._

"_You will always been my best friend too," Kenny lamely says._

"_Oh well, after your gone you know what I'm going to do?"_

"_What?" He asked in curiosity._

"_I'm going to do up this warehouse and start up a business in it, I will make a spray that makes poor people rich," I say with a laugh, it wasn't that funny. He starts laughing too, that joke was just a scapegoat and I think he knew that._

"_Well it would be much faster than winning the lottery," He said with a smile. _

"_Yeah but much more expensive… oh wait, I guess that wouldn't work… poor people can't buy my spray, they got no money." I said thinking about it more deeply._

"_Yeah but what if the rich people brought it too help out the poor people?" Kenny asked._

"_Well, no one is that nice but I guess the government would buy some, after all they waste so much money in social benefits, they could easily wipe out poverty by using tax payers money to purchase Cartman's Anti-Poor Spray," I say the four words in a special, advertising way that makes Kenny laugh._

_It was always good to hear his childish laughter, I wish that I could hear it again and again. But after tonight, I won't hear it ever again. If Kenny comes back to South Park, he will be a lot older. By the time he returns, if he remembers us, he would have changed, changed a lot._

"Hey Ken and Ayla," I say merrily as I walk into the living room. Mum had already started making snacks for them, as she always does when a visitor arrives.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me Stan has moved away?" Kenny asks as I take a sit next to my best friend. After all these years, I would still say he is the best friend that I ever did have. But what would he be like now? Would he be the same?

"Yeah, he moved uhh into your old neighbourhood, I don't know exactly where." Kenny looked at me stunned. I didn't want to start off like this, now I have no way of hiding by Ayla's business talks and questions, no way of hiding by the scapegoat of conversation like last time.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Well it a year after you left, Mr Marsh's liver was damaged from all the intensive drinking he had done. He was told to give up or it would kill him. He died after the withdrawal from alcohol cause serve depression. He ended up… well hanging himself,"

"Wow…." Ayla said shocked.

"After that, the Marsh family changed… Shelly had to drop out of her course and start working with her mother to keep the family alive. They couldn't afford to keep the house they were living in, so they brought a much cheaper house. I tried contacting Stan in the early days, but he became so distant, so locked up… I couldn't do anything." I admit honestly.

"So where is he now?" Kenny asked.

"He… I don't know to be honest, I haven't talked to him in so long, he has bothered to keep in contact with me and I don't even know where he lives." I say.

"_Dude, its no use… he just isn't responding." Kyle said., I know that it must be hard for Stan… after he discovered his father's body dangling from the kitchen fan but he had to learn to deal with it later. We left Stan in his room, trapped in his home… would he ever feel the warmth the sun once gave him. This cold breeze that was unique in South Park, would he ever feel that again? _

"_Damn it, first Kenny leaves, now Stan… I only got you left Jew." I say annoyed but Kyle doesn't take any notice. _

"_Stan will fight through it, I know he will…" Kyle says optimistically._

"_I know you want to believe it, but it's been months… he hasn't become better, if anything… he has become worse… even with the medication." I say to him._

"_But… he can't dwell on it forever can he?" Kyle asked._

"_He might… either way, he isn't going to be the same Stan… ever again."_

"What about that other boy… uhh the Jewish one?" Ayla asked.

"Kyle?" I said grinning a little.

"Yeah, what happened to Kyle?" Kenny asked firmly.

"Well, you know how Kyle and I weren't always the best of friends, without you and Stan around… well it was a doomed friendship." I say remembering the bad old days.

"Well, I got to find them again… both of them, they were… once my best friends… we were all best friends." Kenny says. That was such a long time ago… so, so long ago.


	4. Kenny and Stan: You used to be my friend

"So this is your dad's old favourite bar?" Ayla asked, instantly having distaste for it. Who could blame her? You could smell the poor man's urine on the floor, the drinks wasn't that great, the TV was so small only received two channels and it was a dark little bar, made brighter only by cigarette smoke.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked, rubbing a dirty clothe into a beer mug.

"2 shots of whiskey," I said.

"Uhh Kenny…" Ayla dragged me away from the bartender.

"I'm not drinking here… I'll go grab something from the liquor store," She said and I frowned at her. I handed her the keys and she whizzes out of the bar, quickly.

"Women, huh?" The man said pouring me I shot of Whiskey.

"Yeah man, women…" I say awkwardly with a fake smile. This bar had been one of my father's favourite, simply because the drinks are really cheap and he met a lot of dealers around here. That was quiet a long time ago though…

"KENNY!!!!!!!!" A loud high pitch scream echoed through the bar. I ran outside to see what is going on. Under the dim lit street lights I see Ayla being lifted and dragged.

I run up to the two guys, but quickly I hit the ground hard. One of the men, a large white male lifts me up and throws me to the ground, face first. Lying on the cold car park, I slowly find a little bit of strength to sit up to feel my forehead, blood was pouring out of it and onto the sidewalk. I find my feet and standing next to me is a teenager, my age with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Stan…Stan?" I asked shocked. The boy looks at me for a moment, he seemed ready to attack but he relaxes his body.

"What are you doing back here? Get out of here…" Stan said. The two, bigger guys drag Ayla into the car.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask running towards the two men and trying to get Ayla out of the car. They push me back and easily drop me to the ground. I want to get back up, but it was no use… I had lost all possible energy, the man kicked me hard on the chest. I coughed up blood, spitting it on the hard concrete I had fallen upon.

"Let the girl go," Stan says. The two men pulled Ayla out of the car and droped her next to me.

"I'm sorry Ken," Stan says as he walks past me and into my car. I hear it start up, the roaring of my engine is deafening, till it slowly becomes quieter and quieter… then nothing at all.

"Kenny, Kenny!!!" Ayla screamed. Her face, slowly fading, just as quickly as my car. My world, slowly fading away, everything I could see, blackened. Darkness held me tight, till I could no longer feel Ayla's hands tightly embracing me in fear.

-

"Ok, is there any other information that could be useful to the investigation?" I hear as I slowly open my eyes. The bright light shone through the room, I could see machines attached to me, bringing me back to normal. Taking away all the pain that they could, but they could never take away the pain Stan had just put me through.

"Uhh the luggage, there were photo albums, clothes, Kenny's wallet and license" Ayla says as I turn around and see two police officers asking her questions. One, was a cop in training, the other was Officer Barbardy.

"Officer Barbardy, Butters?" Butters… a cop?

"Kenny!!!" Ayla said as she ran towards me and fell quickly onto my injured body.

"Ow, not so hard," I say as she tightly wraps her arms around my body.

"Sorry," She said releasing her arms a little and kissing me on the forehead, next to what was a massive bandage.

"Kenny, a lot of South Park isn't safe anymore, you should be careful where you visit…" Butters said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I guess South Park was never that safe." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, anyways how have you been man? Long time no see," Butters said. This was nothing like the Butters I knew, even though he was always a polite and well manner child, something about him becoming a cop just seemed so… bizarre. Then again, Stan just stole my car… What is going on? This isn't what it used to be like. If I had returned to South Park and Cartman stole my car that would make a bit of sense but Stan? Never Stan. He couldn't. He was too nice…

"I have been good, till last night…" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's go home… forget the car, I'll book two plane tickets… what if someone else attacks you," Ayla said frantically, gripping my hand quite tightly.

"Don't worry about the car, we'll get it back…" Butters reassured us. I wanted to ask Butters so much more but Officer Barbardy said that there was a robbery in progress and they had to go quickly.

"See ya Stan," Butters said as he and Officer Barbardy left quickly.

"See ya," Ayla and I responded in unison.

"Can we go home now?" Ayla asked, it was more a pled than anything else. I told her about how good South Park was, I never told her how dangerous of a town it could be. It was always a quiet community though, and when I lived here, the only trouble we had was with outsiders or Cartman.

"I'm sorry Ayla, we can't leave now… I haven't even seen Kyle yet and haven't caught up with anyone properly… its all been minor conversation, 'business' talks or getting beaten up," I say with a laugh but it was a funny matter at all.

**Stan**

I floor the car, slamming it into gears rather than changed it. So this was Kenny's car, it was pretty damn fast… definitely one of the fastest we had stolen.

"Boss, who were they?" Martin asked me.

"No one," I said as I drove towards the abandon warehouse where we worked together. This warehouse was actually abandoned, I remember when we were kids and one of my friends had purchased one. Well, this one was just deserted, on the bad side of town but so far away that no one ever came near it.

"They knew your name, what if they can track us?" Barney asked.

"One knew my name, I didn't know the girl…" I said.

"Then we should have taken her, she was pretty damn hot," Martin said with a creepy smile.

"No, then the boy would have been much more driven to catch us," I said. The girl was most likely Kenny's girlfriend, I couldn't take her away from him. The car was enough, we could make money out of this… we couldn't make money out of the girl.

"They were out of Towners, we could have taken them both…" Barney says.

"No, because… well they lived here before you guys did. Well the guy did anyways, and a lot of the townspeople know him and that's probably why he is back here." I said as a cell phone goes off. Martin opens the dashboard, and inside is a map, a diary, a photo album, a wallet and a cell phone.

"What do we do? Someone must be looking for him?" Barney panicked. I grabbed the cell phone and took a lot at the number. An unfamiliar number but a name I will never forget… Cartman. I switch the phone off and threw it back into the dashboard.

"My life in South Park…" Martin said looking at the diary.

"Put that away, you two aren't to touch anything in this car. You understand?" Barney and Martin exchanged confused glances.

"But why boss?"

"It isn't important, I will search the car myself and sell what is necessary." I say.

"Well you have to do that before we strip the car…"

"I'll do it tonight." I say as we arrive at our hideout. I park the car inside the warehouse, where a few other, incompletely car projects laid. After Martin and Barney left, I inspected the car for anything that could be useful to sell. The car itself looked quiet expensive, it would be because Kenny's family had won the stupid lottery and were filthy, stinking rich.

All I could find in the boot were two bags, one filled with chick shit and the other with a few random shirts and jeans. Typical Kenny, even after being rich he still dresses like a poor boy. Tonight, he had an orange parka on, with the hood down. It resembled the one he always wore as a child. Inside the car were only the items in the dashboard I saw before. His wallet had $50 cash, so I decided to take it and put it in my pocket. I opened Kenny's diary…

_Stan's Birthday Party._

_Stan had invited me, Kyle and Cartman to his birthday party. We were the only ones that were there other than Wendy. I kind of felt guilty, when Stan was unwrapping his presents. Kyle had brought him a new remote control car, it even had a stereo that you could turn on with the click of a button. It played Californication, one of Stan's favourite songs. You should have seen the look on his face, he was so happy… like how a baby is when you play peek-a-boo. Stan was no baby though, he was 11 and definitely the most mature of my friends even though he was the youngest. Someone that I always wanted to be like, he was just so cool and even had a girlfriend._

_Anyways, Wendy, his girlfriend, had gotten him a chemistry set, it looked really expensive. He was really happy, I was kind of scared that he might blow the house up or something but knowing Stan… he was very good at chemistry. He enjoyed that so much, he could be a chemist or a doctor or something sciency like that._

_Cartman had gotten him an Nintendo DS, well not exactly gotten him a brand new Nintendo DS, rather had given him his old one along with some games. Stan gave a little laugh, who would have thought a second hand gift like that, would satisfy him. He opened my gift, it wasn't in a box with colourful wrapping paper like everyone's else… it was in an envelope. Along with the card, I gave him $5, my only $5 note… I know to him it didn't mean much but it was all I could give him…_

"_Ha, god damn it your poor Kenny," Cartman teased but Stan just smiled and said 'thanks'._

FUCKING KENNY!!!!!!!!


	5. Ayla: I want to go home!

**Ayla**

I don't like this town, its just so chaotic. I can't believe this is where Kenny grew up, he did always have a bit of a bad boy attitude at times but he was mainly a sweet and caring guy. I didn't think that his former best friends would be like this. Cartman is alright, but Stan decided to steal his best friend's car… that is just not right. At one point all that Kenny talked about was that stupid H22A he chucked into his car, I don't know much about cars but Kenny loved his integra. This whole trip was Kenny's fault.

Now here we are. A smelly little building, old brownish bricks that are starting to corrode. Two, grotty looking cells, with rusted iron bars that held a hippie and a teenager with demonic grey eyes. We walked through the wooden floors that creaked with every footstep into a small little office. Kenny started talking while I quietly took a look around the place. Unorganised bookshelves with law books dating back to the 60s and I don't mean the 1960s. Files and files of unsolved crimes dated back to those same 60s.

"What is your girlfriend doing?" Butters asked annoyed.

"Ayla?" Kenny asked confused.

"Oh sorry," I said with a smile. I just wanted to check these files out for fun, but I'm not back in N.Y where I got that freedom. No, this place…as Kenny would put it… sucks!

"Kyle?" Butters asked. A police station, how ironic that we would be spending time here after Kenny told me that his old town was nothing to fear.

"Yeah…" Kenny said.

"His family moved to the good part of South Park… he lives on campus at South Park university." Butters replied with a smirk.

"Good part of South Park and wait, Kyle goes to university? He jumped a year?" Kenny said, maybe all his pretty memories were always this cruel to him. He doesn't know what South Park is like now, maybe in the days of his childhood there wasn't much to worry about. They were just kids after all, oblivious to the horrid town they lived in.

"It's Kyle dude, you forget how smart he was….so was Stan. It's just a shame that Stan ended up in this position." Butters said pulling a big file out of a filing cabinet.

"He is two criminal acts away from being sentenced to prison for 5 years... so far the worst he has been caught for is an armed robbery at a local shop. After the robbery, he stole a car and got done when it ran out of petrol." Butters said with a laugh. I don't see the funny side to any of this. It's just not funny. I always though South Park is funny, Kenny's stories of a dysfunctional community always made me laugh. But this… this is not what I imagined. This is some kind of nightmare that Kenny has trapped me in. I just want to go home.

"You can borrow my cortina, its at my place on Jefferson," Butters dispensed some information and Kenny acted like he knew the place. He doesn't know this town at all, nothing seems to reach him about the danger we are in. We should just leave, back home I could get my uncle to get Kenny's car back. He is, after all, part of the police department. Unlike the cops in this town, our ones can actually catch criminals, well at least half the time.

"Ayla, stop daydreaming, we got to go to Kyle's" Kenny tugged me up frantically, what's he so excited about. I don't want to disappoint him but it's not going to be the same Kyle he knew. It's going to be some crazy version of him that is going to either be the better, or most likely, the worst version of him. Why can't he wake up and sense this? He has let all of his memories create an illusive veil that he chucks over his eyes. He hides himself that way from the true South Park, the one he thinks exist but its long gone, it's so far away he lets his imagination go wild, trying to pretend this is a fun trip.

"Damn, MkII Cortina, not bad…" Kenny said opening the car door. Butters' car looks so old. This is just not helping Kenny. What about his car? What if this one gets stolen as well?

"Ayla… are you coming?" Kenny asked me.

"Kenny, I want to go home…" I say to him getting into the car slowly.

"Please Ayla… don't make this any harder than it is…"

"Harder than it is, it's only hard because you want to stay here, for no god damn reason!"

"It's not like that, this is my real home and I know things are a little bit crazy right now but… I promise this will end well."

"End well? How… this is nothing but a horror film. No matter what, there is no such thing as a good ending to a horror film."

"I beg to differ, most horror films end well." He says with a smirk as he gets in the car. God damn it Kenny, you bastard.


End file.
